This invention relates in general to heating devices and deals more particularly with a device used to extract and distribute the heat generated in a fireplace.
Although fireplaces continue to enjoy widespread popularity, they are not at all efficient for heating purposes, in large part because of heat losses through the chimney and the failure of the heat from the fireplace to be effectively utilized. Further, the air used for burning and the air lost through the chimney must be replaced by cold air leaking into the building from outside.
The various types of heating devices that have been proposed for use in extracting and distributing the heat from a fireplace have not been entirely satisfactory. Typically, a series of tubes arranged in a complex configuration are installed in the fireplace and air is circulated through the tubes and thereafter distributed within the building. Aside from the costs involved in constructing the complex tube arrangements, the efficiency of heat extraction in devices of this nature is lacking, principally because the circulating air is not thoroughly mixed and uniformly heated. Even though some of the heat from the fireplace is utilized by such devices, they fail to eliminate the problem of cold air leaking into the room to take the place of the air consumed in the burning process and lost through the flue. Moreover, installation of exising devices usually requires significant modification of the fireplace structure and the attendant inconvenience and expense.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a fireplace heating device which acts to effectively extract heat from a fireplace.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and device for decreasing the leakage of cold air into buildings due to the burning of a fire in the fireplace. It is significant in this respect that the rate of forced air flow into the building is at least as great as the rate of air lost to the fire and through the chimney.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fireplace heating device that effectively mixes the air in order to achieve efficient and uniform heating thereof.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fireplace heating device that may be quickly and easily installed both in existing and new fireplaces of various sizes and styles without requiring extensive modification of the fireplace structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fireplace heating device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which operates reliably with little maintenance requirements.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.